


Dead Bug Walking

by emeraldxcity



Series: Musicalous Ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, adrien doesn't know marinette is ladybug and she doesn't know he's chat, it's a little smutty but nothing much happens before the fade to black, pre-reveal, they're all seventeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: Inspired by Dead Girl Walking from Heathers the Musical.Chloe got her hands on Marinette's diary and gives her the promise that she'll be releasing all of her secrets on Monday morning at school. Marinette knows once her secrets are out in the open, Adrien will never give her a thought.She's got thirty hours before her life is over. She might as well make the most of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a possible series of fics based upon various songs. Most will probably be from musicals.

 “Monday morning your life is _over_ , Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

The words still rang so clearly in Marinette's ears, Chloe's cold smirk forever burned into her memory even though the statement had been made **hours** ago. Thirty hours. That's how long she had before it was time for school when Chloe would be spreading around every secret the girl had ever had. Thirty hours before everyone turned their backs on her. Thirty hours before she lost any chance she might have had with Adrien Agreste.

“Come on, Marinette... it isn't so bad.” Tikki says softly, giving the girl a worry filled look. “You're seventeen! You'll be off to college soon and none of the people you're going to school with now will matter.”

“You know that's not true, Tikki! What about Ayla? What about _Adrien_?” She hangs her head, tears stinging her bright blue eyes. She was only glad she'd taken Tikki's advice and transferred her diary entries into a new diary and leaving out any mention of Ladybug that could prove she was Paris' favorite lady superhero. Then she'd burned the old journal. And yet somehow these secrets seemed worse. Things she'd never told _anyone_ , including Ayla. Her life was going to be _ruined_. She might as well just lay there and die.

No.

Suddenly Marinette sits up, her kwami giving her a curious look. She wasn't going to just sit around and wait to be demolished by Chloe, for once in her life she was going to take one from Ladybug's book. She was going to be confident in herself and she was going to stop acting like a nervous little child and show Adrien how she felt before the chance was gone forever.

She's already moving towards the window, not saying anything to the chattering and still worried kwami that was following her.

“Tikki, spots on!” She says, face full of determination as she is quickly covered in a pink light and left in her Ladybug costume. If her Kwami found out what she was doing, she'd talk her out of it and if Marinette wasted anymore time she was going to end up talking _herself_ out of it. She leaps out the window, throwing her yo-yo and swinging over the moonlit streets of Paris. She had a definite destination in mind and she acted instead of thinking because if she _thought_ then she definitely wasn't doing this.

Turns out things go a lot quicker when you aren't thinking.

Before she knows it, she's staring through one of the windows of Adrien's room. His back is to her and he's in bed. That's **almost** enough to stop her. “Spots off.” She says quietly, clinging to the window as she's enveloped in the bright light again and Tikki comes zooming out of her Miraculous. “Marinette! What are you?” “Quiet, Tikki.” She says quickly, scooping up the kwami and tucking her into her bag before snapping it shut. No time for talking, not now.

Marinette pushes open the window, landing inside with a quiet thud. She watches as the blond quickly sits up, bright green eyes staring widely at her.

“Marinette? What are you-”

“Shhhhh.” She says quickly, moving towards him. If he started talking she'd get all stuttery and things would go where they always went. _Nowhere_. He's sitting on the edge of his bed bare legs no longer under the covers by the time she reaches him. The girl can feel her face turn red as she realizes she's looking at _Adrien Agreste_ in his underwear and a t-shirt.

“Don't talk.” She says quietly and she's not quite sure if she's talking to Adrien or herself. She slips her bag off, gently tossing it to the side so she wouldn't hurt the kwami inside but also wouldn't have to deal with Tikki trying to be her conscience and ever so present moral compass.

Adrien opens his mouth as if he might say something, but he seems at a loss for words. That or he was actually listening to her. “Tonight I'm your's, if you want me.” The words surprise even herself, but before giving herself a chance to chicken out or get flustered, she ducks down and presses her lips against the other's. At first he's frozen in place and Marinette is about to pull away when he wraps his arms carefully around her and starts to kiss her back. The girl had wanted to know for _years_ what it felt like to have his lips pressed to hers and it was absolutely everything she could have asked for it to be. As they kiss she shrugs off her jacket, tossing it on the floor somewhere and not quite caring where it ends up.

The blond pulls back slightly, hearing the article of clothing hit the floor. “Marinette, I-”

“Do you want to stop?” She asks quickly, watching as his face flushes and knowing her own probably mirrored it.

“I... no, I just... why are-”

“It's not important.” She promises quietly, running her hand over his chest and wondering if he can somehow feel her own pulse racing. “I've wanted you for a long time.” Her words are barely a whisper and she's not even sure he hears them, but if he does, she hopes he might understand she doesn't just mean _this_. She didn't just want _this_. “If... If you don't want me, I'll leave.” Marinette promises when she's met with silence. She's surprised when he starts to shake his head. “No, I just...” He seems to be at a loss for words and that's only made more apparently when he just gives up on trying to talk and just kisses her.

Honestly, that was all the answer she needed.

She tugs at his shirt and breaks this kiss to pull it off of him. She doesn't even take the time to admire the skin she'd just uncovered before shoving the blond back against the mattress and crawling on top of him. The girl leans over him, kissing along his neck and down his chest. His chest rises and falls quickly and she assumes it's from nerves because her own chest feels like it might explode.

Before she even realizes what's going on, Adrien is flipping them over and pressing _her_ against the mattress. He tugs off her shirt and his eye gloss over her torso for a moment, starting to make the girl self-conscious. Adrien must have seen her discomfort because he leans down and kisses her again, one of his hands roaming over her side and her stomach and making a light yet thrilling shiver run along her spine. It feels like he's kissing her for _centuries_ and his skin is brushing against hers and Marinette decides she could almost accept the fate she'd doomed herself to happily... but she wanted more.

Seeing as it seemed Adrien was depending on her to determine the pace, she moves her hands down to unbutton her pants. That's all it takes for him to do the rest of the work for her, unzipping the jeans and moving out of the way enough to tug them off her legs and throw them elsewhere.

While he's distracted, Marinette flips them again and straddles the male, blushing as he groans when she settles against his underwear. He starts reaching for the bedside table but it's too far away and Marinette has an idea what he's after. “I'm on the pill.” He glances up at her and nods after a moment. He looked almost dazed and a part of her wonders if he's still half asleep or if he thinks he's dreaming.

“Are you sure you want to?” He says suddenly, glancing up to her with the sort of trademarked Adrien concern that tugged at her heartstrings.

Marinette nods quickly. “Like I said... tonight I'm your's.” She leans down and kisses him again lightly. “Make this whole city disappear.”

 

\-----

 

“Wow... that was...”

“Great.” Marinette breathes, letting her eyes fall shut for a moment. Her legs feel like Jello. She doesn't even have to stand to feel it. Her eyes fall shut just before Adrien lay an arm over her stomach.

“I have to go.” She says softly, reopening her eyes and turning her head to look at him. He's already looking at her with those bright green eyes, the same ones that she had fallen in love with when she was fifteen.

“Don't. Stay.... just for a few hours. Please?” She swallows, knowing she should get home at least before morning so her parents wouldn't notice her missing.

“Okay... A few hours.” She promises, knowing she'd likely sneak out whenever he went to sleep.

Marinette cherishes every second that he holds her and memorizes every kiss he places upon her skin. The moment wouldn't last and neither would this night. As soon as he was asleep, she slid out of his grasp and searched for her clothes. When she was finally dressed, she gave the sleeping boy one last longing look before she grabs her bag and slips out her window.

She gently closes it behind her and opens her bag not even giving Tikki the time to judge her before she's quietly whispering, “Spots on.” Judgment could wait until they were home alone, but until then Ladybug was going to waste a few hours uselessly patrolling Paris before returning to her own bed and pretending Adrien was still lying there beside her.

 

\-----

 

Fifteen hours till Marinette Dupain-Cheng's social life ended. Fifteen hours since Marinette had slept with Adrien. She was on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

Her diary sat right in front of her on her desk in her room with a pleased looking Alya standing next to where Marinette was seated. “Told you I would take care of it, girl! I got it back from Chloe before she or that brat Sabrina read any of it. And don't _worry_ , I didn't read it either.” Alya says, hands on her hips and proud smile on her face. When she realizes Marinette isn't ecstatic to have it back, her expression falls and she drops her hands back to her side. “What's wrong, Marinette? I thought you'd be happy to have it back. Oh god, don't tell me I grabbed the wrong diary-”

“No... it's the right one.” She replies quietly.

“Then what's wrong?”

“I slept with Adrien.”

“You _WHAT_?” Alya replies, eyes widening and arms being thrown in the air. “Girl, _WHEN_? Why didn't you tell me? And what's so wrong with that? You've been in love with him for two years!”

“Last night... I... I only got the courage to do it because I thought he'd never give me a chance after Monday but now...”

“Now you have your diary back and Chloe has nothing to blackmail you with.”

“Exactly.”

The room is quiet for a moment before her best friend slowly leans against the desk, trying to find the right words to say.

“Was it... good?”

“Alya!”

“Sorry! I mean... I **had** to ask.”

Marinette groans, slumping against her desk and laying her forehead against the cool wooden surface. “Yeah... it was good. I mean... kind of hurt at first, but he was really nice about it.”

“You know what this means, right? Girl he _totally_ has a thing for you.”

“Yeah or he's just fine with getting into a girl's pants when she offers.”

“Oh come on, Marinette. Do you really think Adrien would do that?”

“I don't know... Oh _no_. I have to see him tomorrow, Alya! What if he tells everyone? How am I supposed to look him in the eye?”

“Relax, Marinette! He's not going to tell anyone. Maybe this is just what you needed! Maybe he finally knows how you feel!”

“I doubt it.”

“Well, even if he does.... I mean... no harm, no foul, right? You can just pretend it never happened and move on with your life.”

“Yeah... I guess.”

“It'll be alright, you'll see.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” Alya replies confidently before standing once more. “Now lock up that diary and let's go get some ice cream so you can tell me all about your night with Adrien.”

Marinette groans loudly but finally stands and tucks her diary into it's box, locking it before stashing the key.

Surely this would all blow over, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this! Think I might write a sequel drabble if the notion hits me and if people like this one!
> 
> EDIT: Turning this into a chapter fic!!! Don't know how many chapters it will be but since I've gotten so many comments asking for more, I just can't turn you down XD


End file.
